Boy, you better run for your life
by WickedHeadache
Summary: (Parte 1 de una serie de fanfics basados en la canción de Halestorm "Mz. Hyde"). Regina es una joven alcaldesa de un pueblo en el medio de la nada. La más joven en la historia y lo aclama con orgullo. Pero un monstruo en su cabeza revela que ella es mucho más de lo que parece. Clasif. M por: secuestro, tortura, violación, muerte de un personaje.


Todos conocían bien a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, una de las más jóvenes. Regina era una dulce mujer, era conocimiento común; con un gran temperamento, sí, pero era necesario si quería mantener su autoridad. Con sólo veintidós años consiguió el puesto de alcaldesa, claramente la chica tenía fuerza y por eso nadie le llevaba la contraria a pesar de su dulce y tímida personalidad.

Había múltiples cuentos, chusmeríos, sobre la figura política; unos más extravagantes que otros. Niña ingenua, potencial madre, hija desagradecida, perra; Regina era todos ellos según el pueblo. Mas la morena hacía todo a un lado y seguía con su vida. Era un pueblo pequeño, era normal que la gente sea chismosa; cuando las calles son silenciosas y el caos se mantiene en orden las bocas tienden a dar rienda suelta a sus lenguas. A veces, Regina se reía de los chismes; estaba segura que alguno era uno de esos cuentos para asustar niños si se portaban mal. La gente no decía "si te portas mal, el alguacil te llevará", sino "compórtate o la alcaldesa vendrá por ti". Claro que eso solo lo decían los rencorosos y más supersticiosos, o quiénes creían que era mala idea tener a una mujer en un puesto de poder.

Además de aquello, la vida en el pintoresco Storybrooke era tranquila para Regina Mills con tan solo veinticinco años. La gente la creía madura para su edad, dado a que Ruby, quien ya llegaba a los treinta años, se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y con un vocabulario colorido. Mientras la alcaldesa, siempre recatada, era amable y, cuando alguien la insultaba, solía manejar el asunto como la política que era; con clase, demasiada para una jovencita. Sí, todo era un camino de rosas para Storybrooke con la alcaldesa que tenían.

Cuando por primera vez había obtenido el puesto, la abuelita había organizado una apuesta, aclamando que la chica duraría unos meses antes de que la presión pudiera con ella. Sorpresa fue la suya cuando se tuvo que enfrentar con la ira de Regina unos días después y nadie sabía cómo se enteró, quién fue el soplón. La morena había amenazado con cerrarle el lugar si volvía a incluirla en su "mierda", el colorido lenguaje impresionando a unos cuantos. La dulce niña ya no era tan dulce.

No había mucho más que temer de ella, de todos modos. La muchacha seguía siendo una santurrona, un pan de Dios. Una vez Regina había tenido un novio y el pueblo entero se hizo un festín con las quejas de Graham porque ella no se "lo daría" a él. Regina terminó con él, claro, pero aún así el pueblo la observó llorar desconsolada unos días después cuando el pobre hombre fue hallado muerto. Alguien había literalmente arrancando el corazón del chico.

* * *

Era tarde, se había atrasado con el trabajo. De todos modos no tenía nadie en casa esperándola así que no le importó. Cuando llegó a la mansión, un lugar poco apropiado para que viva una veinteañera, Regina tiró los tacones a un lado del hall y bajó el cierre de su falda. Se observó al espejo, esos ojos inocentes, ese cabello largo y repugnante. Se removió las extensiones de un tirón y admiró su hermoso cabello corto.

No perdió tiempo en buscar algo para comer, no estaba de humor para nada que tuviera en su nevera, subió la escalera con aires de realeza dejando un rastro de su ropa aniñada. ¿Quién usaba el color amarillo en la actualidad? Ella se arrancó la blusa y se dejó seducir por el sonido de los botones chapoteando contra el suelo. Su ropa interior negra y de encaje, llena de pecados, era su única gracia durante el día mientras jugaba a ser la siempre correcta alcaldesa, la aburrida niña que creció rápido gracias una madre abusiva. Poco ellos sabían que Regina tenía vidas enteras de experiencia por encima de sus cerebros de rata.

Entró en un pantalón de cuero, sintiéndose como en casa y ajustó con fiereza ese corsé que aplastaba sus costillas sobre la malla negra. El grueso delineado oscuro dejaba sus ojos vacíos, la vida arrancada de ellos como el dulce a un niño. Y ese aroma seductor proveniendo de su propia carne, la maldad, la conocía muy bien; atractiva, confidente, siempre viva. El labial rojo resaltaba sus intenciones pecadoras, y esos labios malditos, tentadores como deliciosos, que lo llevaban no hacían más que delatarla.

Regina sería el fruto prohibido aquella noche.

Se dejó ahogar con el sabor del alcohol, una presa ya en mente. Rubia, alta, en sus tempranos treintas y con aires de rudeza. Regina podía ver a través de todo eso; una pobre niña perdida en ansias de un poco de amor. Era perfecta y no cualquier rubia en un bar, no se equivoquen; se trataba de la alguacil del pueblo, haciendo aquella situación aún más entretenida para la alcaldesa. Una parte de ella quería venganza al reconocerla; pero la otra, la sensata, sabía que debía permanecer imparcial, cualquier tipo de lazo emocional podría resultar en catástrofes, descuidos.

No tardó en tener a Emma comiendo de la palma de su mano. La mujer era un perrito perdido; tan fácil que era patético, pensó Regina. No había sido tan diferente de seducir que de los otros. Un poco de piel, el tono de voz correcto y tenía cualquiera a sus pies. La seducción sí era cuestión de ciencia, aprendió ella.

Mágicamente la música del lugar a la que deseaba y arrastró a Emma hasta la pista de baile. Lentos movimientos, pequeños toques retacados, torturador ritmo; Regina la estaba volviendo loca. La tomó desprevenida mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior de la rubia pero se dio la vuelta antes de que Emma pudiera actuar y bajó con lentos, dolorosos, contoneos para luego alejarse. Una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro mientras sentía a Emma seguirla hasta la barra, demasiado desesperada para notar lo que Regina echó en su bebida.

* * *

Pesados parpadeos la llevaron nuevamente a la consciencia, solo para encontrarse con oscuridad y falta de movilidad. Ignoró el dolor en susmuñecs y tobillos hasta que una pequeña, cálida luz llegó, haciendo que su sangre se torne fría ante la visión. La atractiva mujer del bar dejó una vela en cada mesa de noche, caminando a su alrededor con inagotable paciencia. Emma intentó moverse, pero las cuerdas la sujetaron. Emma intentó hablar, pero sus labios también estaban sellados. En su desesperación, oyó la profunda risa de la mujer, seguida por una voz extrañamente familiar.

«Oh, no te esfuerces, querida. Sería en vano» dijo Regina. «Tus labios están literalmente sellados. Los he cosido».

Emma sintió su estómago retorcerse, sus ojos transformándose en puro horror. La morena se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, trazando un dedo sobre su obra, la mujer bajo ella temblando.

«Cuando termine contigo ya no importarán tus labios».

El sonido más delicado, enternecedor emergió de Emma y Regina volvió a reír entre dientes, pasando sus manos por la figura ante ella, terminando por agarrar con brusquedad la mandíbula de Emma. Fue entonces que la rubia notó que estaba desnuda, indefensa ante su secuestradora y sus ojos se alarmaron aún más.

Regina reconoció esto y su sonrisa se alargó. Decidió dejar a su invitada sola unos minutos, para dar suspenso, y fue a buscar los instrumentos. El monstruo en su cabeza estaba tomando el control y Regina estaba más que feliz en dejarlo libre. La Reina Malvasa la había torturado en múltiples pesadillas, pero pronto entendió que ella era su salvación, no una maldición, y que todo saldría bien si no interrumpía sus planes. Después de todo, ella era la Reina Malvada que tanto había odiado, como también había sido la dulce princesa que andaba a caballo en sus sueños cuando pequeña.

La morena regresó, alertando a Emma nuevamente, esta vez con un cuchillo en su mano. Trazó una suave línea con el filo en el valle de sus pechos, probando la tierna piel rosada. El pensamiento le trajo ideas y se acercó a morder un pezón ignorando los sollozos y gritos provenientes de Emma. No estaba de humor para berrinches, ¿por qué no cortó su lengua en lugar de hacer algo tan dulce como coserle los labios? Se estaba ablandando, dedujo, y aquello la enfureció, por lo cual Regina clavó la punta del cuchillo en el abdomen de Emma, dejando un rastro de sangre y un chillido saliendo de la rubia.

Su respiración agitada era música para los oídos de Regina. Pasó un dedo en la herida, inspeccionándola, y se llevó la sangre a la boca. Remarcó la línea de sangee con el cuchillo y, por instinto, enterró profundamente el dedo índice en la intimidad de la rubia. Emma gritó otra vez, apaciguada por los labios sellados. Regina rió en júbilo.

«Mi querida, nos divertiremos tanto esta noche» dijo Regina. «¿Qué te cercenamos primero? ¿Los dedos? ¿Las orejas?».

* * *

Regina despertó, su respiración agitada. Miró con locura a su alrededor, esperando no encontrar el cadáver de alguna rubia en su cuarto antes de suspirar en alivio. Fue solo una pesadilla, la Reina Malvada atacó otra vez.

Notando que el sol brillaba en el exterior, hizo a un lado las sábanas y empezó a vestirse. Debía ir a la iglesia ese domingo, especialmente después del sueño de aquella noche, que la dejó llena de pensamientos oscuros. Era señal de mal augurio, estaba segura.

Sin embargo, lo que Regina no sabía era que en el otro lado del pueblo, el cuerpo de Emma Swan fue encontrado sin vida. Su corazón había sido literalmente arrancado de su pecho.


End file.
